


Love Never Dies

by TheRealBurgerKing



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Grandparents AU, I think I'm the only one who's done this AU, Isn't that adorable, Looking back on memories, M/M, Seokmin's already dead, Soonyoung's telling his grandkids how he met and fell in love with Seokmin, but that's ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealBurgerKing/pseuds/TheRealBurgerKing
Summary: Soonyoung remembers the love of his life, and tells his grandkids stories.





	1. Love Never Dies

  Soonyoung slowly shuffled out of his bedroom. One hand on the wall, the other tightly gripping his cane. Although he liked to believe otherwise, his body was tired, and his old bones were ready to give out. Nevertheless, at 96 years old, he was still going strong. A boy appeared at Soonyoung’s side. He was a little taller than Soonyoung’s shoulder. Gently, the boy took his grandfather’s arm and led him to his armchair. “Thank you, dear.” Soonyoung sank into the chair with a sigh. The boy, Taehwan, nodded and beamed at him, before scampering off to join his siblings in badgering their father. Soonyoung’s gaze turned to the little table next to him. Reaching over, he lifted the small picture sitting on it. He smiled fondly at the photo, brushing his thumb over it. It was a photo of his late husband, Seokmin. He had passed away four years ago, laying next to Soonyoung, their fingers intertwined. Seokmin’s hand rested on Soonyoung’s cheek, as they spoke of their golden years, when it was them against the world. 

    Nearby movement pulled Soonyoung from his thoughts. His daughter had brought him tea. Unlike her older brother and sister, she was unmarried. He thanked her and accepted the cup. She knelt beside him and placed her hand over his. “Don’t worry, Appa. He is waiting patiently to welcome you to his side again.”

    Soonyoung placed a kiss on her head. “Ah yes, Yujin, he is waiting for me. I will join him soon enough.” He chuckled. Seokmin was waiting, yes, but he would have to be patient. Soonyoung wasn’t planning on dying any time soon. Yujin smiled and rose to her feet, returning her father’s kiss to the forehead. As soon as she had left, Soonyoung’s youngest grandchild, a little 6-year-old girl named Jungmin, crawled into his lap.

    She stared into his eyes, as her siblings and cousins gathered behind her. “Grandfather, will you tell us a story?”

    Soonyoung grinned. They always wanted him to tell stories, about when he was a dancer in a band called Seventeen, and all of the adventures he had with his bandmates. But there was one they loved the most. “Of course, which one do you want to hear?”

    The children quickly seated themselves in front of him, as Jungmin chirped, “The one about when you met Grandfather Seokmin!”

    Soonyoung leaned back as he hummed to himself, thinking back to that one special day. “Let’s see… Well… Once upon a time, many, many years ago…”


	2. The Meeting

   Soonyoung took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. It was now or never. His dream could have a chance, or it could die on the doorstep. His mind made up itself. He pulled the door open, and walked to the front desk of Pledis Entertainment. “Hello. I’m here for the auditions.” Soonyoung was pointed to a hallway on the left. Walking that way, he found a big room, filled with boys and girls his age. Like him, they were here for Pledis’ Audition Day. 

    Soonyoung rolled his shoulders back and headed over to check in with one of the noonas. He was confident; he was sure his talent could power him through the competition. Taking out his phone, he texted Eomma. _Ok, I’m in. Wish me luck! <3_ Unfortunately, looking down, he wasn’t aware of who was in front of him. He ran into someone suddenly. Jerking his head up to apologize, he found himself staring into a pair of dark orbs. “S-s-sorry. Sorry…” He hurried away, mentally kicking himself for stuttering. The raven-haired boy found a nice little shelter a safe distance away, and proceeded to study the person he had bumped into. 

    It was a boy, slightly taller than Soonyoung. He had fluffy brownish hair and a happy face. He was talking to two other boys. One was a giant, with black hair, bangs swept across his forehead. The other was in the middle height-wise, with dark eyes and a serious air about him. He was very handsome, if somewhat emo. 

    Soonyoung shook his head. He couldn’t pay much attention to those around him right now; he needed to focus on doing well. He suddenly felt the urge to go to the washroom, splash some water on his face, and give himself a pep talk. He hurried out, got lost almost immediately, then was directed to it by a nice stylist-hyung. Soonyoung stared at himself in the mirror. He scrunched his nose and shook his head at himself. The boy who looked back him looked tired and fragile. This wasn’t the Soonyoung he knew. He patted his cheeks and tried for a smile. Sighing, Soonyoung pulled at his cheeks, decided against it, and rested his forehead on the glass, growling in frustration under his breath. “You know you look crazy, right? Do you feel okay?” Soonyoung jerked around at the voice, turning to find himself face-to-face with the boy from earlier.

    Soonyoung’s muddled feelings must have showed on his face, for the boy gave him a wide, gummy smile. “Hey, don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll do great. You look like a determinator to me.”

    Soonyoung leaned back against the sink, rubbing his forehead with one hand. “I don’t know. I’m exhausted from staying up late every night practicing. I’m not that great with this sort of thing - performing in front of people and being judged. What if I make a mistake? What if I forget my dance in the middle of it? What if I embarrass myself horribly?” Soonyoung swallowed hard, imagining everything that could possibly go wrong. He was pulled from his visions by a gentle, but firm hand on his shoulder. Blinking, he found Gummy Boy standing in front of him, gazing into his eyes, very serious.

    “Look at me. I don’t know you, but I believe in you. Don’t pull yourself down with all the ‘what ifs’, you will only make more likely to happen. If you tell yourself you can do it, if you tell yourself you’ll impress the judges, you can and you will. Believe in yourself. You fighting!” 

    Soonyoung gaped at him. Not even his mother, his biggest fan, had come up with anything like that. The boy grinned at him, “Oh! I’m Lee Seokmin, by the way. I’m 15 years old! What’s your name?”

    Soonyoung cleared his throat, “Soonyoung. Kwon Soonyoung. I’m 16.” This boy was quite lively, happily shaking his hand harder than was necessary. 

    “Hey, it’s almost time for you to audition. Good luck! I hope we can be good friends after we both make it!”

    Soonyoung nodded and smiled. He liked this kid, Lee Seokmin. Soonyoung rushed back to audition room, praying he wasn’t late, while Seokmin remained in the washroom.

    In the end, both boys made it, and begged to be placed in the same group. They swore to be best friends forever, and began a life-long game, one-upping each other, always encouraging the other to do his best.


	3. Picnics and Heartbreak

  Seokmin stared about, turning a full circle to take it all in. He was surrounded by grass, grass, and more grass. Also wildflowers. And butterflies. And bees. Seokmin hated bees. But the butterflies were pretty. So it was okay.

    “It’s a MEADOW!!!” Soonyoung raced ahead of the group, arms spread as though he were soaring. Seokmin smiled to himself. How could Soonyoung be older than him. He definitely didn’t act like it.

    Seventeen was on a picnic, celebrating one year together. They hadn’t debuted yet, but that was alright. “Boys! Stay with the group!” That was Seungcheol, the unofficial leader, calling to the four boys running wild (Soonyoung, Chan, Seunggwan, and Mingyu). Chan and Mingyu jogged back. Seunggwan began to follow, but stopped and turned back. Soonyoung had disappeared. Seokmin hurried forward, worried. 

    His heart almost stopped when a sudden weight crashed onto his back, nearly knocking him to the ground. Arms snaked around his neck, and legs wrapped round his waist. All of this happened in a moment, the surprise of it causing Seokmin to squawk. 

    Seokmin recognized Soonyoung’s giggle amidst the other boys’ loud laughing. Before Soonyoung could slip off and escape, Seokmin spurted forward into the knee-high grass and started spinning in circles. He found himself enjoying how Soonyoung tightened his limbs around Seokmin and pressed his cheek against Seokmin’s neck. He continued to squeeze after Seokmin stopped, and for good reason. Seokmin dropped to the ground and rolled, squashing the smaller Soonyoung into the dirt.

    Once Seokmin was still, Soonyoung wiggled half-way onto him and lay there. His head rested on Seokmin’s chest, one hand on Seokmin’s opposite shoulder. Seokmin really hoped Soonyoung couldn’t hear his racing heartbeat. “Minnie, your heart… It’s so comforting.” Soonyoung peered up at him, his beautiful dark orbs searching Seokmin’s.

    Seokmin smiled his gummy smile down at him, and ran a hand through Soonyoung’s soft black hair. He held Soonyoung’s warm body close to his own, relishing in the private time they didn’t often have together. Seokmin opened his mouth to confess everything he had kept inside, how he felt about Soonyoung. Before he could, though, he was cut off. “Hey, you two. The rest of us are still here. There are children!” Seokmin hid an annoyed grimace as Soonyoung pushed himself to his feet. He followed behind the others, inspecting the flowers, ignoring the sympathetic looks from Junghan and Jisoo. He didn’t need their sympathy, he needed Soonyoung!

    Magically, Wonwoo and Junhui had already set up the blanket and picnic basket. Chan dived for it and turned a somersault in his excitement. Not too much later, the boys were in various places - some eating, some playing, Chan picking flowers, some just walking.

    Seokmin lay on his side, head pillowed on Jisoo’s stomach, watching Soonyoung playing frisbee.

*meanwhile*

    Ming Ming perched on a tree root, back against the trunk, watching a certain raven-haired hyung. Junhui was sprawled on the ground beside him, chattering away about who-knows-what. Ming Ming blocked him out, preferring instead to stare at Soonyoung. His thin, but strong body, sweet personality, 10:10 eyes. Ming Ming was entranced.

    “Hey, are you listening to me?” A smack in the chest caught Ming Ming’s attention. He coolly glanced at his friend, not bothering to answer. Junhui sighed in exasperation. “Just ask him out already. I’m 1000% done with you mooning over him like a lovesick cow.”

    Ming Ming’s relatively-emotionless look turned into an offended glare. “I am not a lovesick cow. Fine, if you’re so insistent, I will.” The cat-eyed Chinese boy pushed himself to his feet and stalked over to Soonyoung. He arrived there in time to catch the frisbee that flew over Soonyoung’s head, causing him to spin around, lose his balance, and fall onto Ming Ming’s chest. Before Soonyoung could speak or move away, Ming Ming caught his wrist, “Hyung, could I talk to you for a moment? Privately?” Soonyoung nodded innocently, and the pair walked off together.

    Ming Ming led them toward the stream, and, standing on the bank, he turned to face Soonyoung. “Hyung, I…” Soonyoung looked up at him curiously, waiting. “Hyung… Ireallylikeyou. Willyougooutithme?” Ming Ming blinked, surprised at the speed of his own Korean.

    Soonyoung averted his eyes. He spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. “Well, Ming… I can’t say I return your feelings… But I’ll give you a chance.” Ming Ming smiled and squeezed Soonyoung’s small hand in his own.

*back to Seokmin*

    Seokmin stared at the new couple in shock. This couldn’t be happening right now. His heart was crushed. His hope and dream of ever being with Soonyoung crumbled. He pinched himself, snapping himself out of his daze. He gave Soonyoung a forced, rather half-hearted smile, before wandering off. He knew Jisoo was following him, but he didn’t react. He stopped beside the stream, unwittingly standing right where Ming Ming had confessed to Soonyoung. He turned back, facing the approaching Jisoo. He plastered a huge clown-like smile on his face. “Hey, Jisoo~ My man, my man!” He spoke the English Hansol had taught him, pretending his voice hadn’t just cracked.

    Jisoo took the hand Seokmin held out and pulled the younger boy to him. He held him close, but didn’t speak.

    Seokmin wished his hands weren’t trapped between them, so he could wipe the tears staining his cheeks.


	4. Ghost Hearts

    Seventeen was packed into two vans, on a hot August day. They were headed for a ghost town, and the boys were all chattering excitedly. Except for Soonyoung. The raven-haired boy was leaning against the window, earphones in. It had been a year since he started dating Ming Ming; a week since said boyfriend had returned to China permanently. Over the year, Soonyoung had ended up falling in love with Ming Ming, so his leaving had broken his heart. Seokmin watched his best friend and his heart ached. As much as he liked Ming Ming, he couldn’t help being really angry at the boy for hurting Soonyoung.

    Soonyoung turned his head, feeling eyes on him, and caught Seokmin staring. He didn’t speak, just leaned over and rested his head on Seokmin’s shoulder, curling his whole body against him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Seokmin sighed and resigned himself to being the best friend in kdramas who loved the main character, but had to watch them fall for someone else, then comfort them in their heartbreak. 

    The van stopped, cutting into Seokmin’s thoughts, and the boys scrambled out, anxious to move and walk around again. Soonyoung tore out like a human hurricane, completely forgetting about Seokmin in the excitement of seeing something new. Seokmin sighed again and followed more slowly. He had just set foot on the dusty ground when a wild Soonyoung glomped him. “Minnie! Thank you for holding me and comforting me. You’re my best friend!” Seokmin was hopeful for a moment there, but his heart sunk all the way to his toes. Soonyoung smiled widely and bounded away.

    Joshua ruffled his hair as he hopped out of the passenger seat. “At least… he still smiles. This is enough for me. I just… want him… to be happy. It’s enough.” Seokmin felt a little silly for talking to himself, but pushed it down, scuffing his boots in the dirt.

    Suddenly, someone back-hugged him. Seokmin recognized the big strong arms as Seungcheol’s. “You have a big heart, Seokmin. I’m proud of you. I know it hurts, but you’re doing a great job of keeping your head up.” Seungcheol shaded his eyes and watched the retreating backs of the escaping boys. Seventeen’s poor manager was running around, trying to keep everyone together. “You know what? I have an idea. Ask a member to be your pretend boyfriend. See how Soonie reacts. Then you’ll know how he feels.”

    Seokmin stared up at his leader, flabbergasted. “Pretend boyfriend?! Hyung, are you insane? I can’t do that! Who would I fake-date anyway?”

    Seungcheol patted his head. “Insane enough to have joined Seventeen. I really believe it’ll work. And ask Wonwoo, I think he’ll do it.”

    “What will we tell Seventeen? I can’t say we randomly got together today.”

    “Tell us you have had a secret relationship for… hmm… 10 months. You two are just really good at hiding it and acting.”

    Seokmin gazed at him for a moment, then nodded slowly. “I see… I guess I’ll go talk to him now. Thanks, hyung!” Seungcheol rubbed his shoulder, then shoved him forward. Seokmin ran ahead, looking for Wonwoo. The tall, kinda-emo boy was standing with Doyoon, Jihoon, and Chan. “WONWOOOOOOO.” Seokmin flew towards the surprised boy. “Hyung, I need to talk to you. Privately. Please?” Wonwoo nodded and led him by the elbow towards a secluded corner of the town, in the shade. 

    “Ok, Wonwoo, this is sudden, but I have to ask you a major favor. I need you to be my pretend boyfriend. It’s really really important! Please, hyung!” Wonwoo stared at Seokmin incredulously, speechless. “I’ll explain. So, Seungcheol had this idea that if I fake-date a member, I can see how Soonyoung reacts. Thus, I will know how he feels for me. Please do this for me, hyung!”

    Wonwoo considered this for a moment, bit his lip, and nodded slowly. “I understand. I’ll help you, I’ll be your pretend boyfriend.” Seokmin squealed and threw his arms around Wonwoo’s neck. “But wait. What will we tell Seventeen, how long will this go on, and what do I have to do?”

    “Well, we just have to tell them that we have had a secret relationship for 10 months. I don’t know how long. You just have to act like a boyfriend, you know, PDA and stuff. Not too much, because we both are shy, but just enough to convince them.” Wonwoo nodded. “Ok! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise you won’t regret this!”

    Wonwoo smiled to himself as Seokmin pulled him back to Doyoon, Jihoon and Chan. By now, almost all of the members had gathered. Only Soonyoung was missing. Doyoon’s sharp eyes flicked straight to their joined hands. “Wonwoo, Seokmin. Do you have something to tell us?” For a moment, Seokmin’s stomach turned nervously. But then, he remembered that his bandmates had quickly accepted Soonyoung and Ming Ming, so there was no reason for them to not accept Wonwoo and Seokmin, right?

    Seokmin looked up at Wonwoo and smiled. Looking back down, he caught Seungcheol’s eye and received an encouraging smile. “Well, we figured it was time to tell you that-”

    “He’s my boyfriend.” Wonwoo interrupted, wrapping an arm around Seokmin’s waist and pulling him closer. The boys ‘oohed’ and the teasing started. 

    But Chan and Samuel were the loudest. “Hey hyungs, if you’re a couple, then prove it! Kiss!” The boys quickly picked up the chant. “Kiss, kiss, kiss…!” Seungcheol was the loudest, of course.

    Seokmin turned to Wonwoo, whose cheeks were turning pink. He poked them teasingly. “I guess we’ll have to. Come one, don’t be shy.” Wonwoo averted his eyes, but leaned in hesitatingly. Seokmin bounced up and met him halfway. Their first kiss was only a quick peck, but it was enough to convince Seventeen. Seokmin looked away, and his gaze alighted on… Soonyoung. Their eyes met, and Seokmin forced a smile. Soonyoung’s eyes betrayed nothing, and he smiled back. 

    Mingyu’s voice grabbed his attention, a few feet away. “So, how long have you hidden your relationship? How did we never have any idea?”

    Seokmin smirked, “About 10 months. And it’s not our fault you’re all so blind. Kidding, we are just really great actors.”

    Soonyoung pulled Seokmin aside as soon as possible. “Minnie, are you really in a relationship with Wonwoo? Why didn’t you ever tell me? Aren’t we best friends?”

    Seokmin gasped. “Of course we’re best friends, Soonie! It’s just that, well, we were having a hard time with our relationship, and we weren’t quite sure of ourselves, so we didn’t want to tell anyone. I’m sorry, hyung.” Soonyoung smiled gently and hugged Seokmin. He lightly patted Seokmin’s cheek and ran off after Junhui and Junghan. Seokmin really hoped that what he saw in Soonyoung’s eyes as he turned away was love for him.

    A pair of arms slid around his waist from behind. “Are you okay?” Seokmin nodded and leaned back against Wonwoo’s strong chest. He felt safe in Wonwoo’s arms, like the older boy would protect him from the world. He felt a soft kiss on his cheek, and his smile returned to his lips.

    He could get used to this.    

   _Maybe this game wouldn’t be so hard after all._


	5. Lovesick and Hurts

   Soonyoung sprawled on the couch at the dorm, an uncharacteristic frown gracing his features. Seokmin was out with Wonwoo, on a date. AGAIN. Soonyoung didn’t even know why that fact upset him. Which made him even more upset and irritable. He sighed for the nth time that day. Suddenly, someone yelled something incomprehensible and he got walloped in the stomach. “Soonyoung! Stop! That’s gotten really annoying! All you’ve been doing since Seokmin and Wonwoo left was lie here and sigh! SHUT UP!!!” Soonyoung jolted up, staring in shock at the speaker. It was a very annoyed Lee Jihoon, who glared at him.

    “Well, sorry. Unlike you, I’m very unhappily in love. You were like this, too. Don’t forget.” Jihoon looked at him for a moment, then blew his breath out through his lips. He shook his head.

    “Soonie… I really wish I could tell you…”

    Soonyoung jerked his head around. “Tell me what? What do I not know? Is Minnie in danger??” Jihoon just shook his head and walked away. Soonyoung briefly considered following and pestering him, but he knew the vocal team leader wouldn’t tell him anything. He growled softly and curled up again, thinking hard. The blonde ran through his memories of Seokmin and Wonwoo, analyzing all of Seokmin’s behavior that he could remember. The only odd thing was the fact that Seokmin kept staring at Soonyoung when he thought the older wasn’t looking. He did that before, so there wasn’t anything weird about that. Right?

    Movement beside him caught his eye. Seungcheol leaned back against the couch arm and gazed, unblinking, at Soonyoung. Soonyoung automatically stared back, his competitive side temporarily distracting him from his depressed side. “So. Did Jihoon tell you anything?” Soonyoung shook his head silently. “Ok. I’m going to give you some advice.” He stood up and started to leave, then turned back. “Seokmin will be having some trouble. Comfort him, then when the time is right, confess to him.”

    Soonyoung didn’t know what to say. “Hyung… How do you know this?”

    Seungcheol winked. “I’m magical. I can see the future.” He hurried out before Soonyoung could ask any more questions, probably to go make out with Jihoon or something. Humph. Damn happy couples.

*meanwhile*

    Wonwoo and Seokmin wandered along the park path in comfortable silence. But Wonwoo’s mind wasn’t as at peace as it seemed. He was thinking about… Mingyu. The tall handsome idiot was making him feel weird things. Things he probably was not supposed to be feeling, seeing as he was Seokmin’s ‘boyfriend’. But he couldn’t help it. He knew well he was falling for him. And… he kind of wanted this fake relationship game to end. But how would he communicate this to Seokmin?

    At the same time, Seokmin was fighting an inner war. He remembered the furious exchange of words he had had with Seungcheol. About this ploy. Seungcheol’s voice echoed in his head. ‘Seokmin! You need to end this! Haven’t you seen how Soonyoung acts?! He loves you! Now is your chance! What are you waiting for?!?’

    But Seokmin couldn’t end this with Wonwoo. Not now. Not now that he had fallen in love with the rapper. Don’t get him wrong. He still loved Soonyoung more than anything. He just was also in love with Wonwoo. And he hated himself for it. _I’m so selfish. I just want it all. I can’t help it. Why did they all have to be so HOT?!?_ Seokmin gritted his teeth. He wished none of this had ever happened. It would be so much easier if he had never fallen in love with any of them. 

    Wonwoo glanced at his ‘boyfriend’. Seokmin had tightened his hold on Wonwoo’s hand. As though he were dealing with a lot of emotion. At one time. “Seokkie… What’s wrong?”

    Seokmin took a deep breath. He had to control himself. Don’t let Wonwoo know- “Wonnie! I love you! I’m completely serious - no acting. I’ve fallen for you during this game.”

    So much for controlling his speech.

    Wonwoo stared at Seokmin, unable to believe what he had just heard. “No… no no. This can’t be happening. Seokkie. I love Mingyu. We have to end this. Go with Soonyoung. That was the whole point of this. You - you weren’t supposed to fall in love with me.”

    Seokmin grabbed his hyung’s arm, but Wonwoo pulled away. “Hyung, please… I just - I just…”

    Wonwoo shook his head. “I’m sorry, Seokkie. I’m sorry. Really, I am. We should never have done this in the first place. Blame it on me. But… I’m leaving. I can’t do this anymore… I’m sorry.” He turned and hurried away, not looking back.

    Seokmin was left alone in the park, tears trailing down his face. He wished he hadn’t fallen in love at all.

*one hour later*

    Seokmin stumbled into the dorm, barely able to see in front of him. He wasn’t drunk. Just exhausted. And confused. And hurting.

    He safely made his way to his room without help, although the members looked at him oddly. Chan and Seunggwan moved to help him, but Seokmin just shook his head. Wonwoo, sitting on the couch with Mingyu, couldn’t bring himself to look at Seokmin.

    Seokmin flopped on his bed and curled up, hugging his pillow. Wait. This lump wasn’t his pillow. It wasn’t even a pillow at all. He jerked his head up and reached out. “Seokkie? What are you doing?” To his horror, he realized he had landed in, not his bed, but Soonyoung’s. One of the two people he did not want to see right now. A soft hand touched his cheek. “Seokkie?! What happened?! Your face is all wet! Were you crying?” 

    Soonyoung remembered what Seungcheol had said. _Oh God. It’s coming true._ The blonde pulled his best friend into his arms and cuddled him like a small child. He ignored how quickly his heart beat, instead focusing on comforting his now-sobbing bandmate. “Soonie… Wonwoo left me. I argued with Seungcheol. Two of my closest friends. I feel so alone.”

    Soonyoung pressed a soft kiss to Seokmin’s forehead. “It’s okay… It’s okay… I’m here. I’ll always be here.” Seokmin wiggled closer and rested his head on Soonyoung’s chest. His uneven breathing smoothed and quieted. Soonyoung lay back and loosely wrapped his arms around Seokmin.

    All he could think about was how mad he was at Wonwoo. The raven-haired rapper was lucky enough to date Seokmin, the sweetest, most loving, most talented boy on the planet. And he gives him up like it’s nothing.

    “This is why I will love him before anyone else. I will make him happy. I will make him smile. I will love him. Watch me.” He whispered to himself, glaring a challenge at the bunk above him.

    Little did he know that Seokmin wasn’t asleep at all…


End file.
